I Want It
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Set after Capitol Punishment. After Alex Riley and The Miz's match at CP, Kevin meets Mike backstage with a little surprise. SMUT


**_A/N: I do not own Alex Riley or The Miz. Just the the plot of the story. _**

**_Summary: Set after Capitol Punishment. After The Miz and Alex Riley's match at CP, Kevin meets mike backstage with a little surprise._**

**_Rating: M for strong sexual content. SMUT_**

**_Characters/Pairings: Alex Riley (Kevin Kiley)/The Miz (Mike Mizanin) (Dom/Sub)_**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the WWE's brand new pay-per view Capitol Punishment, and the event had just ended with a bang. WWE Champion and World Heavyweight champion John Cena and Randy Orton had retain their titles, CM Punk won a miraculous victory agasint Rey Mysterio, Mark Henry somehow slammed Big Show agaisnt the announcers table; just to name a few, and Alex Riley had won over his mentor The Miz.<p>

Mike was sitting on the couch in the locker room, just sitting there as the last superstar exited the room. Now he was alone, still in his ring attire. Suddenly the locker room door opened and in came Kevin, also still in his ring attire. Kevin looked at his once mentor as Mike sat there staring back at, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Hi.." Kevin said, closing the door behind him.

"H-Hi," Mike said as he sat up a bit.

The relationship between Mike and Kevin...they were lovers; not boyfriends actually, not really official but they were sleeping with each other. Ever since Mike saw Kevin in NXT, he knew he was utterly infatuated with him and that he wanted his body. And now, ever since the creative team informed them about the fruition of their feud, things got a little awkward with each other.

"Oh my God!" Mike said as he laid eyes on Kevin's arm. From his elbow up it was brusied, the black and purple color darkening around his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to Mike.

"Look at your arm, what happened!"

Kevin looked down at his arm; he hadn't even noticed the dark bruise until just now.

"Huh...well would you look at that."

"How did it happen?"

"Probably during our match, I don't really remember."

"Well, it look's serious. Don't you think you should get it checked out?"

"Babe, don't worry...It's a bruise, it'll go away. It's not like I'll have to amputate it or something."

Mike hesitated before nodding a bit. He couldn't help but feel worried about Kevin since this fued started. And Kevin did the same, especially since after the past couple of weeks where Alex had to man handle Miz in front of everybody. After the first week Alex retaliated against Miz and he busted his lip opened, Kevin had apologized to Mike over and over again. Same goes for the week after.

"You know..." Kevin started, grazing a hand over his bruise. "Someone is at fault for this injury...and I think that that someone owes me something."

Mike looked up into the eyes of his larger lover, he could see the same look in his eyes everytime he and Mike had sex. The lust filled blue eyes looked back at Mike, smirking as Mike bit his own lip anxiously.

"Sorry...?" Mike said, jokingly, which made his esteemed lover crack a laugh. Suddenly, Kevin got up from the couch and walked over to the locker room door, locking it. As soon as he heard the click, he turned back around and sat back down next to Mike.

"I was uh...I had something else in mind."

Mike grinned as Kevin leaned in towards him. Mike brought both of his hands up and gripped Kevin's neck as his and Kevin's lips were pushed together into a kiss. Kevin bit down on Mike's lip, making Mike whimpered a bit. Both mouths opened and at once both tongues were pressing together. Kevin snaked his arm around Mike's backside and he slowly laid Mike down onto the couch, using the armrest as a pillow for Mike's head. Mike gasped as Kevin suddenly pressed his hand agaisnt Mike's buldge, making it hard to the touch. Kevin pulled away from Mike, looking into the blue eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight." Kevin growled as he rubbed Mike's clothed penis sensualy. "You want that, huh?"

Mike couldn't speak as Keivn continued to rub him through his trunks, all he could do was bite his lip and nod, Kevin's low and hot voice making him even harder. Mike groaned a bit as Kevin bent down and started to nibble on Mike's earlobe and started lick the soft flesh. Mike could feel him kissing and nipping down the side of his neck and to his collarbone. Mike grinded his lips up against Kevin's still working hand and he started to moan a bit louder.

Kevin trailed kisses down Mike's chest and to his pectoralis until he reached one of Mike's nipples. He pressed his tongue over the nipple and licked it as he brought a free hand up to the other nipple and rubbed it wiht his fingers. Mike groaned and arched his back as Kevin started to bite and suck on it for a while, then he switched to the other nipple. Mike brought a hand up and gripped Kevin's scalp as Kevin kept biting and sucking on the nipple.

Kevin trailed down Mike's abs licked the rim of his belly button. He brought his hands around Mike's backside as Mike lifted it from the couch a bit. Kevin started to slid off Mike's trunks from his rear side, exsposing the buttcheeks first. Mike put his legs together and raised them up as Kevin slid the trunks up to his knees, and he stopped there. Kevin held Mike's legs to his shoulder as he started to gently feather over one of Mike's firm buttcheek. The soft touch started to make him shiver and quake beneath Kevin, and then Kevin brought his free hand to Mike's jawline and started to stroke it gently. Suddenly, Mike groaned out as Kevin paddled his butt cheek once with his hand. As soon as Mike's mouth opened, Kevin brought his middle and ring finger and slid them into Mike's mouth. Mike gripped Kevin's wrist as he started to suck vigorously on his fingers. Again, Kevin started to smack Mike's buttcheek over and over again. And each time he did, Mike groaned and bit down on Kevin's fingers as he continued to produce the saliva to coat them.

Kevin snatched the fingers away from Mike's mouth and finally took off the trunks, also spreading his ex-mentors legs; he hadn't bothered to take off Mike's wrestling boots. Mike's heart started racing as he looked up at Kevin, he could feel one of Kevin's wet fingers about to enter him. Mike bit back a groan as Kevin slowly pushed his middle figner into Mike, and just as Kevin pushed his finger all the way in, Mike toook a hold of his own, now sweaty cock in his hand and started to pump slowly. Soon, Kevin pushed the ring finger in and he started to thrust them both in slowly. And suddenly, he hit the spot. Mike moaned out as Kevin's thick two fingers punctured his prostate as he continued to pump his own cock.

Soon, Kevin started to pump his fingers faster, and Mike's quickened his own pace on his cock. Kevin smirked as the moan's started to get louder as Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You like it when I finger fuck you?" Kevin said, but Mike could barely speak. Once again, Kevin brought up the free hand and smacked Mike's buttcheek. "Huh? You like it!"

"Fuck!" Mike said as Kevin proceeded to spank him harder. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you for real?"

Mike nodded as he whispered a small yes at him. But Kevin wanted to hear more from his lover. To get Mike to comply, he started to spank him harder.

"Huh? Beg me for it!"

"Ah! Yes! Fuck..."

"Yes...?"

"Please! Please, fuck me! Please!"

Kevin grinned as Mike continued to beg. Kevin pulled out his fingers and he got up from the couch, pulling Mike by the hand making him sit up straight. Kevin stood in front of him, as Mike brought his hands to the top of Kevin's trunks.

"I have a surprise." Kevin said.

Mike bit his lip as he looked up at his lover. Kevin laid his hand a top of Mike's scalp as Mike slowly started to pull down Kevin's trunks. Mike gasped as Kevin's full erection sprang up in front of him, his eyes growing wide as to what he saw. An apadravya piercing, implaing the head of Keivn's cock. Keivn tossed the trunks down onto the floor, chuckling at his lover's shocked face.

"W-When did you...?"

"a few months ago."

"And you're just telling me this now!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you right away but they told me to wait a few months for it to fully heal."

Mike nodded, understanding.

"Can I...c-can I..." Mike bit his lip, a bit nervous as to what he will ask next. "Can I taste it?"

"This?" Kevin said, smiling as he brought stroked Mike's jawline with one fo his fingers. "It's all yours baby. You can do whatever you want to it."

Mike smiled as Kevin accepted. Mike looked eyed the piercing anxiously as he bit his lip. Mike opened his mouth and leaned in, sticking his tongue out. He flicked his tongue across the top of the piercing as Kevin gripped Mike's hair firmly. Mike stuck the tip of Kevin's cock in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the tip, occasionally hitting the piercing. It felt weird in his mouth, but he couldn't wait to have it inside of him. Mike started to bob his head up and down Kevin's cock. Mike didn't know how it felt for Kevin, with the piercing and all; but as Mike started to relax his throat and started to fully take Kevin's large erection, keeping an eye on Kevin's expression as he deep throated him, he knew he was doing the right thing. Mike continued to suck him off, pleased with himself as he saw Kevin roll his head back; groaning with pleasure.

Kevin grasped Mike's hair and pulled him back forefully, a spit trail leading from Mike's mouth the tip of Kevin's cock.

"Get on your back." Kevin orderd, and Mike complied. Mike laid on his back, his legs already spreading as he waited to be penetrated. Kevin picked up the baby oil he once sat down on the floor, and poured the oil into his open palm. Mike bit his lip, again as he watched Kevin coat his cock with the baby oil. He kneeled on the couch infront of Mike's open entrance and he looked at Mike in the eyes. "Tell me what you want...you want my cock?"

"Yes!" Mike pleaded, just begging for Kevin's cock like a dog. "Please, please, please!"

"Yeah?" Kevin asked as he poked the tight hole just a bit, teasing Mike like he always did. "You love it, don't you?"

"Yes, yes!" Mike groaned. Kevin started to push the head into Mike's ass just a tad, groaning as the piercing was finally pushed in. "Oh, fuck!"

"Ah...fucking tight"

Mike tried to bite back a moan as Kevin continued to push in his massive erection inside of him. Mike and Kevin have had sex so many times, it was easy for Kevin to search for the sweet spot that was Mike's prostate. As soon as Kevin was all the way in, he found it, and as Kevin's cock penetrated his prostate, Mike couldn't help but just moan out uncontrolably.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked as the pace was slow; so agonizingly slow.

"Please...please go faster. Fuck me faster...Fuck me harder."

Kevin pulled almsot all the way out, the pircing almost peaking out, and he slammed back in. Mike moaned out loudly as Kevin forcefully thrusted in him. And again, he pulled almsot all the way out slowly, and forecfully penetrated him again, stabbing the prostate with so much power. And he did it a third, and a fourth time, and after the fifth time, he started to go faster. Hearing Mike's plea's and moans with ecstacy pleased Kevin so, especially the facial expressions he made as Kevin fucked him like no tomorrow.

Without pulling out, Kevin turned Mike on his knees with no problem. Mike bent down, proping himself with his elbows as Kevin rode him. Mike opened his mouth and ducked down, biting down onto the couch trying to muffle the signs of bliss. Kevin bent down and started to kiss the bottom of Mike's neck and each of shoulder blades.

"Come here." Kevin commanded as pulled out of Mike and sat down on the couch, facing forward. Mike got up from the couch and he placed his knees on either side of Kevin's legs, facing him, hovering over Kevin's erection. Kevin held his own cock from the base with one hand as he held onto Mike's hip with the other. Mike whinned and whimpered as he lowered himself down onto Kevin's penis slowly, just like before. Mike started to ride, and grind his hips into Kevin's, groaning through gritted teeth as Kevin bored his fingers into Mike's hips. Mike brought his hands up and cupped Kevin's face as he leaned down and pushed his lips against Kevin's, producing a very wet and sloppy kiss.

Soon, Kevin took control. He started to thrust upward into Mike, making Mike moan agaisnt Kevin's lips. Kevin moved his hands downward and cupped both of Mike's buttcheeks firmly. Mike parted from Kevin's mouth as his moan's started to get louder; Kevin started to smack Mike's buttcheeks firmly as he continued to fuck him. Mike's rear end cheeks seemed to be Kevin's favorite plaything when it came to Mike, he just loved to touch, pinch, grope and smack them over and over again with such force.

Kevin slowly came to a stop, as both of them started to catch their breath.

"You want to cum now?" Kevin asked. Mike couldn't find it in him to speak, he nodded his head vigorously as Kevin grinned smuggly. Kevin gripped him by the waist, picked him up and placed him back on the couch. As Mike's back hit the couch, he quickly gripped his own cock from the base and he continued to pump it, in time with Kevin's powerful and quick thrusts.

"Ah...fuck!" Mike groaned. "Ah...Ke..Kevin...make me...ma-make me cum...please!"

Keivn complied swatting Mike's hand away, replacing it with his own and pumping it like fire. Mike gripped the armrest behind his head tightly as Kevin was giving him infinite pleasure. Mike moaned explicitly loud as he could feel himself beginning to explode, and his tight butt muscle started to tighten around Kevin's cock.

"Oh fuck...squeezing me so Goddamn tight." Kevin groaned, feeling his climax about to come to fruition.

"I...I'm gonna..."

"You gonna cum for me, baby?"

"Yes! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

With a few pumps of the hand, Mike thrusted forward into Kevin's hand as he came like a geyser. He shot his own fluid on his abs and into Kevin's hand, some also shot forward at the bottom of Mike' chin. As Mike came into Kevin's hand, Kevin rode him faster and soon he shot his own load into Mike's ass. Kevin came to a stop as the both of them tried to catch their breathe. Mike's eye lids were halfway shut, the room a bit dizzy. Kevin brought up the hand that jacked off Mike's dick, covered in semen, and he started to lick his own hand clean. When it was clean from seme, he bent down slowly to Mike's level, licking the cum off of his chin.

"Oh my God..." Mike sighed, exhausted. As Kevin finally pulled out of him, Mike could feel Kevin's cum leaking out of him. Kevin brought a hand down and placed his fingers near Mike's hole again, wiping the cum that leaked out of him. As his fingers were coated with cum, kevin brought said hand up to Mike's lips. Mike held onto Kevin's wrist and he took the fingers into his mouth, licking it clean. When Mike was finished, Kevin took the hand away from him and kissed Mike lightly on the lips.

"So good..." Mike said. "I love it when you fuck me..."

Mike wrapped his hands around Kevin's neck, pulling him down for more butterfly kisses. Soon, Mike and Kevin opened their mouths together and started to push their tongues together, the pink muscles dancing with each other. Mike bit down onto Kevin's bottom lip and pulled a bit, making Kevin chuckle with humor, and he pecked Mike's lips once again.


End file.
